Cherry Boy
by Jeannexta
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya anak baik. Awalnya kehidupan Kuroko berjalan teratur. Tidak pernah melenceng keluar dari jalur yang selama ini ia lewati. Hingga Kuroko bertemu dengan Kise. Kemudian dikenalkan pada Akashi Seijuurou. # AU!AkaKuro, slight AoKise; BL; Yaoi; ONESHOT. # My 2nd fic on this fandom. Enjoy!
Kuroko Tetsuya anak baik. Terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki tunggal dari keluarga menengah. Kedua orangtuanya bekerja di perusahaan besar. Kuroko yang penurut dan siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya jelas selalu diberi kasih sayang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sejak kecil sudah didoktrin oleh ibunya dengan tiga hal: tidak boleh melawan perkataan orangtua, tidak boleh berbohong, dan tidak boleh jadi anak nakal. Semua permintaan akan dikabulkan jika Kuroko terus menjadi anak baik.

Awalnya kehidupan Kuroko berjalan teratur. Tidak pernah melenceng keluar dari jalur yang selama ini ia lewati. Hingga Kuroko bertemu dengan Kise.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **M** - _rated_

 **5k+** _words_

 _ **Romance/Friendship**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **AkaKuro** _story~_

 _slight,_ **AoKise** , **AkaKuroKise**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. _**Oreshi**_ **/** _ **Bokushi**_ **!** Akashi. _**Lemon implicit**_ — _maybe_. _**Threesome.**_ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari _doujinshi_ ' _Reguler, Indecent Days Of A Young Actor, A Neet For Some Reason And Me_ ' karya Senkan AA/AHIRU.

 **.**

 _My_ **2nd** _**fic**_ _on_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fandom_.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Cherry Boy**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kise Ryouta itu teman sekelas Kuroko sejak kelas 1 SMA. Wajah Kise terkenal _ikemen_ alias tampan dibumbui cantik. Keahlian Kise saat di kelas adalah membuat ingar-bingar. Kise juga sangat jahil. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya sudah merasakan kejahilan Kise. Kuroko belum termasuk dalam daftar kejahilan Kise. Pernah sekali Kuroko menanyakan kenapa Kise belum pernah menjahilinya—entah Kuroko sadar atau tidak, kalau ia itu tipe masokis—dan dijawab 'Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya' oleh Kise sambil terkekeh penuh maksud tersembunyi.

Dari Kise-lah, Kuroko mendapat panggilan menggelikan di belakang namanya. Kuroko si _Cherry Boy_. _Cherry boy_ , yang berarti 'Perjaka tingting'. Bukan tanpa alasan Kise memberi panggilan seperti itu. Dari informasi yang Kise dapatkan, Kuroko belum pernah berpacaran. Satu kalipun. Melakukan seks saja Kuroko belum pernah sama sekali, apalagi berciuman.

Karena tidak mau terus dipandang aneh oleh Kise, pada akhirnya Kuroko mulai ikut-ikutan nakal. Jika setiap pulang sekolah Kuroko biasanya langsung pulang ke rumahnya, ia akan mampir dulu ke beberapa tempat bersama Kise; entah itu bermain di _game_ _center_ atau nongkrong di Maji Burger. Kuroko mulai berbohong pada kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin karena memang sedang dalam masa puber, sekaligus pencarian jati diri, Kuroko mulai tertarik ikut kencan buta. Tapi anehnya kencan buta itu bukan bersama perempuan seumuran yang masih sekolahan, atau perempuan yang lebih tua dan sudah berkuliah, seperti yang dibayangkan Kuroko. Melainkan kencan buta bersama sesama jenis; laki-laki, lebih tua, dan sudah bekerja.

"Jika kita berkencan dengan pria yang lebih tua dan sudah bekerja, kita pasti akan diajak makan tanpa perlu khawatir membayar- _ssu_ ," kata Kise saat itu.

Kuroko mengernyit. Apa Kise lupa ada satu hal yang lebih penting ketimbang memikirkan biaya makan siapa yang membayar? Kalau masalahnya di uang, Kuroko juga bisa membayar sendiri. Tabungannya di bank tidak pernah kosong, karena selalu dibanjiri uang setiap bulan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Bibir Kuroko yang baru saja akan terbuka untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya langsung kembali mengatup, begitu kedua pria bersetelan jas kerja akhirnya muncul. Kise langsung berdiri, menyambut kedatangan kedua pria itu dengan ramah dan ceria. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroko yang masih duduk dengan wajah temboknya tapi bingung di dalam.

" _Yo_! Namaku Aomine Daiki." Salah satu pria yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kise memperkenalkan dirinya. Kuroko melihat Kise membalas perkenalan dengan mata berbinar-binar saat menatap pria berkulit _gangurou_ itu.

Merasa terus dipandangi, Kuroko menoleh dan menatap pria yang duduk tegap di samping Aomine. Pria berambut merah yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Yang sejak awal kemunculannya tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kuroko. Wajahnya tampan dan memiliki sepasang mata merah yang berpupil vertikal. Kuroko menelan ludah gugup. Kedua matanya langsung berkeliaran ke arah lain. Tidak nyaman ditatap oleh pria itu.

Kise tiba-tiba menyikut pinggang Kuroko. Memberi isyarat lewat sorot mata agar Kuroko juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku... Kuroko Tetsuya. _Yoroshiku_."

Pria yang duduk di hadapan Kuroko memberi respon dengan ber-oh pendek. Kemudian Kuroko menunduk dalam-dalam, cara lain agar tidak bertatapan dengan pria itu.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Suara bariton pria itu terdengar setelah hampir semenit hening.

"Oh, ya," merasakan atmosfir di meja mereka yang kaku, Aomine buru-buru mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana kalau kita pesan makan siang saja sekarang? Kalian berdua pasti sudah lapar kan karena menunggu kami?"

Kise mengangguk antusias. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sekedarnya, mendadak saja perutnya terasa kenyang.

Pelayan datang mencatat makanan yang mereka pesan, sebelum berlalu pergi. Suasana meja itu jadi riuh berkat Aomine dan Kise yang saling membalas cerita lucu. Lalu hening saat Kuroko diberi giliran untuk bercerita.

"Ceritaku hanya akan terdengar membosankan," kata Kuroko. Dulu ia pernah diberi kesempatan bercerita hal yang lucu, tapi tak ada satupun yang tertawa. Kuroko tahu ia tidak punya _sense of humor_.

Tiba giliran Akashi, pria itu menatap wajah-wajah di sekitarnya dengan lambat. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggung di kursi.

"Aku akan bercerita asalkan kalian tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan," katanya.

Ketiga orang di dekatnya saling pandang. Mengernyit bingung. Namun akhirnya melakukan apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Tawa dan tepuk tangan diberikan, minus Kuroko yang hanya memberi tepuk tangan saja.

Akashi tertawa mendengus. Menggeleng singkat, sebelum berkata, "Ceritaku selesai."

"Eh?!"

Tiga pasang mata di sekitarnya membulat. Bingung.

"Kau kan belum bercerita. Kenapa sudah bilang ceritamu selesai- _ssu_?" Kise bertanya dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Sekilas, Akashi mengulum senyum geli. Pertama kalinya bagi Kuroko melihat pria itu akhirnya tersenyum walau hanya beberapa detik. Dan Kuroko tak bisa menyangkal, senyuman pria itu benar-benar menawan. Mampu membuat para wanita langsung mati di tempat hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Tadi kalian sudah tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, kan?" Satu alis Akashi terangkat, "Itu tandanya ceritaku sudah selesai karena kalian sudah memberi apresiasi seperti tadi."

Ketiganya melongo. Tawa Kise dan Aomine meledak setelah itu. Kuroko terlihat seperti orang gagal paham. Dan baru mengerti setelah diberitahu Kise.

Acara makan di meja itu akhirnya menjadi lebih hidup. Walau Kise dan Aomine yang sebenarnya lebih banyak berkicau. Kuroko sudah tak gugup lagi jika bertatapan dengan Akashi. Mungkin karena sesekali ia mendapati Akashi tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Mengubah paradigma Kuroko yang awalnya menyangka Akashi itu pria berwajah datar dan dingin.

"Maaf ya tidak bisa mengantar kalian pulang ke rumah, kami harus kembali lagi ke kantor karena tadi mendapat telepon mendadak akan ada rapat sampai malam," jelas Aomine, ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari restoran. "Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi jika ada waktu?"

"Tentu saja!" Kise menjawab cepat tanpa banyak berpikir.

"Oke. Nanti kita kabari akan bertemu kapan, ya?"

Kise mengangguk-angguk.

Mobil Aomine keluar dari parkiran. Tangannya melambai sekilas ke arah Kise. Kuroko langsung berpura-pura menatap ke arah lain, begitu Akashi menatapnya dari balik kaca mobil Aomine.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu jalan-jalan bersama mereka- _ssu_." Kise tersenyum lebar. "Daaan...," kepalanya berputar ke samping, menatap Kuroko dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam, "kenapa tadi kau tidak _talk_ _active_ dengan Akashicchi? Kau harus agresif seperti aku- _ssu_!"

Kuroko kembali menatap ke arah lain, sebelum menjawab, "Jika aku agresif sepertimu. Rasanya aneh sekali..."

Kise berdecak, "Justru karena itulah, sampai sekarang kau masih _cherry_ _boy_ - _ssu_!"

Kuroko mematung.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _"Justru karena itulah, sampai sekarang kau masih cherry boy-ssu!"_

Perkataan Kise terus bergaung di tempurung kepala Kuroko. Tidak bisa dienyahkan, meski Kuroko sudah mencoba mencari pengalih perhatian dengan cara membaca buku-buku pelajarannya. Tapi tak ada satupun buku yang dibacanya tersangkut di otak.

Di zaman serba modern seperti sekarang, sudah wajar mendengar dan melihat anak-anak sekolahan yang sudah pernah merasakan seks. Bahkan menjadikan seks sebagai kebutuhan biologis sehari-hari. Justru sekarang yang tidak wajar jika masih ada anak sekolahan yang belum pernah merasakan seks.

Kuroko melompat bangun. Wajahnya memucat. Baru tersadar kalau ia salah satu anak sekolahan yang belum pernah merasakan seks. Kuno. Ketinggalan zaman. Kise yang sudah mengetahui rahasia—memalukannya—ini sampai mengejeknya berkali-kali. Saat Kise bertanya, apakah dia pernah memanjakan bagian privatnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kuroko menjawab pernah dengan kedua pipi memerah malu saat itu.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk seseorang dari luar.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise memanggil namanya tanpa berhenti mengetuk pintu. "Kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas dari Hyuuga _sensei_ hari ini. Buka pintunya, jangan dulu tidur!"

Kuroko merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur. Kedua kakinya diseret menuju pintu sambil menguap.

"Lama sekali kau membuka pintu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kise bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku baru saja akan tidur, tapi suara cempreng Kise- _kun_ membuat telingaku sakit." Kuroko menjawab sambil melebarkan daun pintu. Kise manyun, sebelum dia melangkah masuk, langsung menuju meja rendah tak jauh dari pintu balkon. Kuroko menyusul setelah menutup pintu. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan.

"Aku benci pelajaran fisika." Bibir Kise semakin manyun. Hyuuga _sensei_ yang sudah tahu kalau Kise selalu tidur saat jam pelajarannya akhirnya memberinya tugas latihan yang berbeda dari teman sekelasnya. Untunglah ada otak encer Kuroko yang bersedia membantunya.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau tertarik pada Akashicchi?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba tercetus keluar dari bibir Kise.

Kuroko menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Huh?"

"Kudengar dari Aominecchi, Akashicchi itu berasal dari keluarga kaya. Wajahnya tampan, orangnya juga ramah, dan baik. Kurang apa lagi coba untuk membuatmu tertarik- _ssu_?" Kedua alis Kise naik turun dengan bibir menyeringai.

"Aku tidak homo." Adalah pernyataan yang dikatakan Kuroko setelah hampir beberapa menit terdiam memikirkan ucapan Kise.

Sesaat Kise tercenung, sebelum ia mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudahlah kalau begitu- _ssu_ ," ia kembali mengerjakan soal dengan rumus yang diajari Kuroko. "Tapi jangan menyesal kalau suatu hari," sengaja diberi jeda, "ada orang lain yang berhasil merebut hati Akashicchi saat akhirnya kau sadar telah jatuh cinta padanya- _ssu_."

Kuroko tertegun. Tak ayal perkataan Kise mengendap di dalam pikirannya. Tanpa sadar Kuroko membuka sebuah buku yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menulis sesuatu. Bolpein di tangannya mulai bergerak di atas halaman buku yang masih kosong. Satu paragraf, terus berlanjut hingga Kuroko tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **. .**

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring di setiap kelas. Beberapa murid masih berada di dalam kelas untuk melaksanakan piket harian. Sementara sisanya berhamburan keluar untuk pulang atau mengikuti latihan klub.

"Kurokocchi, kita mampir ke _game_ _center_ dulu ya sebelum pulang?" seru Kise, begitu sang guru sudah keluar dari kelas.

Kuroko mengangguk tanpa suara. Mengikuti Kise yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju pintu setelah membereskan propertinya di atas meja.

Saat melewati gerbang sekolah, langkah Kise sontak berhenti. Kuroko otomatis juga berhenti. Kedua matanya menoleh ke arah mana Kise melihat. Seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam.

"Wow. Itu kan Akashicchi!"

Kuroko membulat tak percaya. Penampilan pria itu berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya saat pertama kali bertemu. Kali ini Akashi berpakaian bebas. Kaus putih V- _neck_ dipadukan dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jins berwarna _amber_. Berbeda saat dengan memakai setelan jas kantor, Akashi terlihat 'wow' dengan pakaian bebasnya.

Kise langsung menyambar sebelah lengan Kuroko. Menarik sambil berlari mendekat ke arah Akashi. Akashi tersenyum saat kedua pemuda itu berhenti di hadapannya.

"Akashicchi, kau sudah lama menunggu di sini- _ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil nyengir.

Akashi menggeleng, "Belum lama." Bohong. Padahal sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu. Kedua matanya langsung mengarah pada Kuroko. Kise langsung mengerti apa mau pria itu.

"Akashicchi mau mengantar pulang Kuroko, ya?" Sudut bibir Kise terangkat sedikit.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat. Tak menyangka kalau Kise bisa langsung tahu. Ia tersenyum singkat. "Ya. Boleh kubawa dia?"

"Tentu saja boleeeh!" Kedua tangan Kise sontak mendorong punggung Kuroko ke arah Akashi. Tidak bertanya apakah yang bersangkutan mau atau tidak. " _Naa_ , Kurokocchi. Sudah ada yang mengantarmu pulang tuh- _ssu_!"

Kuroko ingin menolak, tapi Kise memberi bisikan-bisikan mengancam secara implisit. Akashi membuka pintu di sampingnya, lalu menatap Kuroko dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Menarik nafas panjang diam-diam, Kuroko akhirnya melangkah masuk. Setelah berpamit pada Kise, Akashi memutari bagian depan mobilnya. Membuka pintu pengemudi, dan duduk di balik stir.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman," kata Akashi tanpa menoleh. Kedua lengan Kuroko secara refleks langsung menarik benda di sampingnya dan memakainya.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan standar saat meninggalkan sekolah. Diam-diam Kuroko melirik Akashi yang pandangan matanya terus tertuju di jalanan depan. Sesekali tangan pria itu menggerakkan tuas di samping.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu, sebelum kuantar kau pulang?" Akashi akhirnya bersuara, ketika mobilnya berhenti saat lampu merah.

Kuroko ingin menolak, tapi tatapan lembut Akashi membuatnya ragu. "Umm—baiklah." Ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Bibir tipis Akashi mengembang tersenyum. Kuroko terpana selama tiga detik. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Jemari Akashi mengelus surai biru langitnya, sebelum memegang stir kembali.

Mobil Akashi memasuki sebuah restoran keluarga. Setelah memarkir mobil, ia mengajak Kuroko keluar.

"Ini salah satu restoran favoritku. Masakan khas Jepang masih kental di restoran ini," jelas Akashi. Kuroko hanya manggut-manggut.

Akashi memilih meja di samping jendela yang ada di lantai dua. Seorang pelayan laki-laki datang memberikan dua buku menu.

"Biasanya apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Akashi setelah pelayan pergi dari meja mereka.

Kuroko kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Baru saja Kise mengirim pesan agar ia bersikap agresif di hadapan Akashi. Tapi Kuroko memilih tak melakukannya. Memalukan. "Aku biasanya mampir di _game_ _center_ atau Maji Burger bersama Kise- _kun_."

"Lalu?" kejar Akashi.

"Hanya itu." Kuroko sedikit mengerut.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, "Kau belum ada hubungan dengan siapapun?"

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_?" Meski sudah tahu pertanyaan pria di depannya, Kuroko tetap bertanya.

"Maksudku," Akashi bersedekap. Senyum menawan di bibirnya muncul. Jantung Kuroko mulai menunjukkan gejala aneh. "Kau belum punya kekasih? Atau ada seseorang yang kau sukai, tapi belum sempat kau utarakan?"

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kuroko, menjalar sampai di telinga. Pemuda berwajah manis itu langsung membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Akashi mengulum senyum geli.

"Belum ada." Kuroko akhirnya menjawab, nyaris berbisik.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Akashi kembali melayang pada Kuroko yang kali ini menunduk. "Padahal kau manis."

Seluruh wajah Kuroko kali ini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kau tahu, sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau sudah menarik perhatianku, Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau..." sengaja Akashi menggantung kalimatnya karena pelayan datang mengantar makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. "Kita lanjutkan nanti. Ayo makan."

Kuroko mengangguk tanpa melihat kedua mata Akashi. Keduanya makan dalam diam. Akashi sesekali tertawa tanpa suara melihat Kuroko yang jadi kikuk saat menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hari Sabtu nanti, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. Jangan khawatir dengan Kise, karena dia akan dijemput oleh Aomine."

Kuroko ber-oh pendek, sebelum mengangguk.

 **.**

 **. .**

Hari Sabtu. Seperti perkataannya, Akashi datang menjemput. Kebetulan kedua orangtuanya sedang dinas ke luar kota, Kuroko hanya memberi tahu lewat telepon kalau hari ini ia akan jalan-jalan bersama Kise. Sengaja tidak bilang ada dua pria lain. Takutnya saat ditanyai, Kuroko malah tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jalan-jalan yang dikatakan Akashi ternyata jalan-jalan di pantai. Pantai yang sepi pengunjung. Di _villa_ pribadi Akashi. Yang jauh dari kota, bahkan jalan besar.

Mereka sampai di _villa_ sore itu. Berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, lalu menikmati matahari tenggelam. Kemudian kembali ke _villa_ karena langit sudah gelap.

"Katanya mereka sudah _on the way_ ke _villa_ ini," kata Aomine yang baru kembali ke ruang tengah setelah habis menerima telepon.

Akashi hanya ber-oh. Kise yang sudah diberitahu Aomine saat di perjalanan tadi langsung berseru-seru tak sabar. Kuroko duduk di sofa tunggal dengan wajah bingung yang tak kentara.

Bibir Kuroko yang baru saja terbuka akan bertanya ke arah Kise tentang siapa mereka yang dikatakan Aomine tadi langsung urung, begitu melihat temannya itu sudah berlari menyusul Aomine ke kamar di lantai dua. Tinggallah ia bersama Akashi di ruang tengah. Duduk di sofa tunggal yang berhadapan.

"Kau sudah lapar?" Akashi lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Daripada berbohong, kemudian ia jatuh pingsan karena kelaparan.

Melirik jam tangannya sekilas, Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko. "Kita cari makan di luar. Ayo."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk. Berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, lalu mengekori Akashi ke luar rumah.

 **.**

 **. .**

Beberapa mobil dan motor yang terparkir di depan _villa_ membuat Kuroko mengernyit tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Suara musik terdengar semakin keras dari dalam _villa_ , bersahut-sahutan dengan suara riuh yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Kuroko menarik nafas panjang. Lumayan jauh ia berjalan dari jalan besar, karena mobil Akashi yang tiba-tiba mati. Pria itu menyuruhnya kembali ke _villa_ lebih dulu, karena dia masih menunggu orang bengkel yang akan datang mengangkut mobilnya.

Sepertinya di dalam sedang diadakan pesta, begitu pikir Kuroko saat jari telunjuknya berulang-ulang kali menekan bel pintu. Tetapi tak ada seorangpun di dalam sana yang membuka pintu. Maka dari itu, Kuroko memilih membuka pintu di depannya—yang kebetulan tidak dikunci—atas dorongan dirinya sendiri.

Orang-orang yang tak dikenalinya sontak menoleh hampir bersamaan begitu melihat Kuroko melangkah masuk. Mendadak Kuroko merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang tersesat.

"Hei, kau mencari siapa?" Seorang pria berwajah cantik tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Kuroko dari belakang. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang mencapai dagu. Sepasang matanya terlihat lembut dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Kuroko nyaris terlonjak. Suara riuh di sekitarnya tiba-tiba sunyi, bahkan suara musik juga sengaja dikecilkan.

Kuroko menoleh, "Kise- _kun_. Di mana dia?" Suaranya dibuat tetap tenang. Meski di dalam sana ia sudah gugup, karena semua mata terus tertuju ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau temannya Kise?" Pria cantik itu merendahkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah manis Kuroko dengan kedua mata berkilat senang. "Manis juga. Sudah punya pasangan?" godanya.

Tengkuk Kuroko meremang. Bergidik ngeri. Jangan bilang kalau pria di depannya ini _gay_?

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan seks?"

 _Ternyata memang benar gay!_ Kuroko menjerit panik dalam hati. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak liar. Mencari celah agar bisa kabur. Namun orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat blokade berbentuk lingkaran. Jalan buntu. Kuroko tak berkutik, ketika pria cantik itu mengelus pipinya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari dia, Mibuchi." Suara bariton Akashi terdengar dari luar lingkaran. Semuanya kompak menoleh dan langsung memberi jalan saat Akashi melangkah penuh pasti. Sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna merah, entah sejak kapan sudah berubah berwarna _goldenrod_ hanya di mata kirinya. Terlihat menyeramkan dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, karena seperti iblis yang siap menarik mangsanya ke dasar neraka.

Reo Mibuchi meneguk ludah dengan wajah pucat pasi. Horor. Dia harus segera terbang ke negara lain malam ini juga jika tidak ingin nyawanya dicabut oleh Akashi.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega saat Akashi membawanya pergi. "Ano— _arigatou_ , Akashi- _kun_ ," katanya, nyaris berbisik. Entah apa jadinya jika tadi Akashi terlambat datang menolongnya.

Akashi mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia baru melepaskan tangannya begitu mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua.

"Kenapa _villa_ ini tiba-tiba dipenuhi orang-orang tadi?" tanya Kuroko akhirnya.

"Daiki yang mengundang mereka. Semuanya rekan kerja kami di kantor." Akashi menjawab tanpa menoleh. Seakan teringat sesuatu, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. "Lebih baik kau tidak menemui Ryouta sekarang."

Kuroko mengerut. Bingung. "Kenapa?" Rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba muncul. Ia menatap Akashi dengan sorot mata menuntut jawaban.

"Kau mungkin akan syok melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya."

Satu alis Kuroko terangkat. Akashi sengaja tidak memberi jawaban yang menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi melihatnya sendiri. Sengaja tidak memedulikan suara Akashi yang mencegah dirinya agar tidak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar Kise.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu, Kuroko membuka pintu di depannya. Kedua matanya sontak membelalak lebar. Ternganga. Tubuhnya mematung di ambang pintu.

Di atas tempat tidur, Aomine dan Kise sedang dalam posisi 69. Tanpa busana. Saling mengulum bagian privat masing-masing. Kuroko benar-benar syok. Nyaris jatuh terduduk di lantai, jika saja Akashi tidak menahannya dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" bisik Akashi tepat di telinga. Kuroko tak bersuara. Tapi wajahnya sudah pucat.

Kise yang melihat kedatangan Kuroko dengan tenangnya mengeluarkan milik Aomine dari dalam mulutnya. "Oh, Kurokocchi. Ada apa- _ssu_?" Nada suaranya terdengar biasa, seolah yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang bukanlah hal tabu.

Merasa dirinya melihat hal abnormal yang sedang dilakukan Kise terlalu lama di sana hanya akan membuatnya pingsan, Kuroko akhirnya memilih untuk segera pergi. Namun masalah lain muncul ketika ia melepaskan diri dari Akashi.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" Suara bariton Akashi terdengar berbahaya. Sebelah lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan lambat. Akashi menyeringai. Topeng ramah yang dipakai pria itu sudah lepas, memperlihatkan wajah aslinya. Kuroko bergidik ngeri. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Baru menyadari kalau mata Akashi sudah berubah warna hanya di mata kiri.

Satu tangan Akashi terulur, mengangkat dagu Kuroko, dan berkata persis di depan bibirnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sini, sebelum kujamah tubuhmu hingga aku puas, Tetsuya."

Pintu kamar Kise dikunci oleh Akashi dari dalam, setelah sebelumnya ia menarik Kuroko masuk. Kuroko tak bersuara. Kembali syok dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua mata Kuroko terpejam erat. Tidak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan tali di belakang punggung. Ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai, di samping tempat tidur. Baju dan celana jins panjang yang dipakainya sudah dilucuti, menyisakan celana dalam. Sementara Akashi, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Satu tangannya menahan belakang kepala Kuroko. Mengatur tempo dorongan kepala Kuroko, karena aset kebanggaannya berada di dalam mulut pemuda manis itu.

"Urmngh—" Kuroko nyaris tersedak. Ujung organ panjang Akashi menubruk pangkal tenggorokannya, dan membuat rasa mual merayap naik. Baru pertama kali ini ia melakukan _blow_ _job_. Akashi sudah mengancam agar jangan menggunakan giginya.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Kuroko yang terlihat sangat tersiksa, Akashi tampak menikmati. Jemari kaki Akashi sengaja bermain-main di bagian privat Kuroko yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Di dalam hati kecilnya Kuroko tak bisa memungkiri kalau perlakuan Akashi di bawah sana mulai membuatnya terangsang.

"Kau mulai menikmatinya, hm?" seringai Akashi. Menyadari milik Kuroko mulai tegang. Sengaja ia berhenti untuk melihat reaksi pemuda manis itu. Tubuh Kuroko yang mengeliat gelisah membuatnya terkekeh senang.

Desahan Kise di belakang punggungnya membuat Akashi tak ayal menoleh ke belakang. Akashi bersiul panjang. Di bawah tindihan Aomine, tubuh Kise menggeletar hebat. Kedua tangannya menarik seprei hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Tempat tidur itu bergoyang karena gerakan erotis dari dua tubuh yang mencari kepuasaan duniawi.

Akashi kembali menoleh dan menatap Kuroko. Sekitar bibir dan dagu pemuda manis itu sudah basah dengan cairan pendahuluannya yang bercampur dengan air liur. Terlihat seksi sekali di mata Akashi. Hingga membuat pria itu sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Setelah mencabut keluar miliknya dari mulut Kuroko, kedua tangan Akashi terulur. Menarik Kuroko ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak keberatan kan kalau kami berdua juga bermain-main di atas tempat tidur ini?" Akashi berkata tanpa menoleh. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengenyahkan kain terakhir yang menutupi daerah privat Kuroko.

"Silakan," jawab Kise di sela-sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia masih sempat terkikik geli melihat Kuroko yang meronta sia-sia.

Jika saja kedua tangannya tidak terikat, Kuroko pasti sudah mencakar wajah Kise dengan beringas. "Kise- _kun_ , kau tega sekali melihatku akan diperkosa oleh Akashi- _kun._ Brengsek," makinya dengan wajah yang gelap.

Kise menyeringai nakal. "Selagi kita masih muda. Nikmati saja hidup ini, Kurokocchi~"

Kedua mata Kuroko menatap sengit. Geraman tertahan di bibirnya.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Aomine. Pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu melirik ke arah Akashi. "Hei, kau tidak pakai kondom?" tanyanya.

"Dia masih bersih. Belum pernah disetubuhi," Akashi menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Jadi kali ini pengecualian."

"Oh." Kedua mata Aomine kembali pada Kise. "Lebih baik kita berdua pindah tempat. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan ini. Akashi itu bisa lebih liar dari kuda liar jika sudah di atas ranjang."

"Aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat- _ssu_!" seru Kise cepat. Tidak ingin melewatkan kejadian seru yang akan segera terjadi di depan matanya.

Rasanya Kuroko ingin mencekik Kise sekarang juga.

Menarik nafas panjang, Aomine akhirnya mengangkat Kise untuk menuju sofa panjang di dekat jendela. "Kita lihat dari sofa saja."

Kise mengangguk setuju. Dan masih sempat-sempatnya memberi kata ' _ganbatte_ ' ke arah Kuroko, yang hanya dibalas pelototan tajam.

"Jika kau menuruti perkataanku," Akashi berbisik sambil melepas ikatan tali di kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. _Deal_?"

"Tidak mau!" Entah timbul dari mana keberanian untuk melawan pria di depannya, Kuroko menunjukkan ekspresi penolakan. Belum tahu kalau Akashi tidak pernah menerima kata penolakan selama hidupnya.

"Aku suka sorot mata pemberontak itu," lidah Akashi terjulur keluar, menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Kita lihat sampai di mana kau akan bertahan seperti itu, hm?"

Tanpa perlu melakukan pemanasan, Akashi menarik kedua kaki Kuroko. Membentangkannya lebar-lebar. Ujung organnya yang sudah tegang menempel di depan pintu masuk Kuroko. Kuroko menarik nafas tercekat saat ia menoleh ke bawah. Tidak bisa melepaskan diri ketika Akashi sudah mendorong masuk.

Kuroko mengerang kesakitan.

Organ panjang itu menerobos masuk tanpa jeda. Akashi sedikit meringis saat merasakan kesempitan luar biasa. Tubuh Kuroko menegang kaku, sebelum gemetar. Kesepuluh jarinya menarik seprei kuat-kuat. Air mata dengan cepat mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Akashi berhenti ketika dilihatnya miliknya sudah masuk tiga seperempat. Mendongak ke atas, Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Pemuda manis itu masih bisa menahan rasa sakit. Merendahkan tubuhnya, Akashi menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya di samping kepala Kuroko. Sengaja membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Jika kau memohon padaku sekarang, akan kubuat kau segera lupa dengan rasa sakit di bawah sana, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi selama tiga detik, sebelum ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Jangan harap!" desisnya di antara giginya yang mengatup rapat.

Siulan panjang keluar dari bibir Akashi. Sekilas dikecupnya sudut bibir Kuroko, sebelum pinggulnya bergerak menghentak. Kuroko menjerit tajam, mengerang kesakitan. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu Akashi menjauh. Sayang, tenaganya beda jauh dengan pria itu.

Kise dan Aomine yang melihat langsung semua hal itu, tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Aomine mulai kasihan melihat Kuroko yang semakin kewalahan melawan Akashi di tempat peraduan panas mereka. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang sudah telanjang bulat, Akashi masih berpakaian lengkap.

"A-Augh! Ngh! Agh! Hnnngh—agh!"

Kepala Kuroko menggeleng tak terkendali. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Akashi di kedua sisi kepalanya. Rasa panas dan sakit yang bercampur jadi satu merayap dari bagian selatan tubuhnya yang digempur beringas. Gigi dan lidah Akashi mempermainkan kedua puting dadanya. _Kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ sudah menghiasi setiap bagian tubuhnya; dari leher sampai dada.

"Semakin kau menolak kehadiranku di dalam sana, kau akan semakin merasa kesakitan, Tetsuya." Akashi berkata di sela-sela pekerjaan mulutnya. Giginya menarik puting dada Kuroko, hingga membuat pemuda manis itu menjerit.

Melepas diri sejenak, Akashi memutar tubuh Kuroko menjadi posisi menungging. Kedua tangannya membuka belahan bokong Kuroko, sebelum kembali mendorong organnya masuk.

Dengan posisi _doggy_ _style_ itu, organ panjang Akashi masuk semakin dalam. Kuroko kesulitan bernafas, karena hentakan Akashi tidak memberinya waktu untuk menarik nafas walau hanya sebentar. Aomine yang melihat itu sontak berdiri.

"Akashi! Kau bisa membuat Tetsu mati kehabisan nafas!" serunya khawatir.

Seketika sepasang mata heterokromatik Akashi menyambar tajam. Ia paling benci dengan orang yang menginterupsi saat dirinya sedang mencari kepuasan bercinta. Begitu melihat Aomine sudah kembali duduk karena ditarik Kise, Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko. Pemuda manis itu sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. Akashi menyeringai.

"Hyah! Agh!" Kepanikan melanda Kuroko saat tangan Akashi meremas miliknya, dan jari jempol pria itu menutup jalan yang nantinya akan menjadi akses keluar klimaksnya.

"Memohon. Baru akan kulepaskan. Jika tidak mau, jangan harap akan kubiarkan kau klimaks, Tetsuya." Suara bariton itu terdengar mengancam.

Kuroko menggeleng. Berusaha mengenyahkan tangan Akashi. Cara non-verbal tetap tidak ada hasilnya. Akashi terus menghentak. Membiarkan Kuroko merasakan klimaks kering. Pemuda manis itu akhirnya terisak-isak.

Tangisan Kuroko membuat gerakan Akashi sesaat terhenti. Pria itu berdecak. Akashi menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Akashi menarik Kuroko ke atas pangkuannya, tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka di bawah sana. Tangisan Kuroko perlahan mereda, begitu Akashi memberi kecupan ringan di leher dan kedua pundaknya. Tidak menyadari kalau Akashi memberi isyarat lewat sorot mata agar Kise segera mendekati mereka. Aomine mengerut bingung—tapi tidak mencegah—saat melihat Kise beranjak dari sampingnya, berjalan lurus menuju tempat tidur. Kemudian merangkak naik mendekati Akashi dan Kuroko yang berada di tengah tempat tidur.

"Kau serius, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise, sedikit ragu.

Akashi mendengus, "Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin melakukan hal itu, kan?"

Kuroko mengernyit. Tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah!" Kise mengangguk.

Kedua tangan Akashi menahan di belakang lutut Kuroko, lalu melebarkannya.

"A-Apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan?" Kuroko bertanya panik. Tidak bisa membaca rencana di otak Kise dan Akashi.

Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku juga akan mengambil keperjakaanmu, Kurokocchi ~"

" _Nani_?!"

"Kau tidak mungkin selamanya bertahan dengan panggilan _'Cherry Boy_ ' itu, kan? Makanya sekarang Ryouta juga akan mengambil keperjakaanmu," jelas Akashi.

Kedua mata Kuroko membulat tak percaya. Ia terlambat mencegah, karena Kise sudah keburu menuntun miliknya ke depan pintu masuk.

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf dariku karena sudah membuat Kurokocchi diperkosa oleh Akashicchi." Kise meringis. Kedua tangannya bertopang di kedua pundak Kuroko. Bokongnya pelan-pelan turun, melahap organ Kuroko yang ukurannya lumayan saat tegang.

Mulut Kuroko ternganga lebar-lebar. Merasakan sensasi yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Seperti inikah rasanya memasuki?

Pijatan lembut dari otot daging di dalam Kise membuat setetes air liur Kuroko meleleh keluar dari sudut bibir. Rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan mulai mengalir di syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya.

"AHHH!"

Kise dan Kuroko sama-sama mendesah. Sambil mendongak, Kise menggerakkan tubuhnya turun naik di atas Kuroko. Temponya perlahan-lahan semakin bertambah cepat. Kuroko menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tubuhnya menggelinjang, seperti tersengat arus listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Aomine hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat adegan _threesome_ dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Akashi berdecak, "Aku tidak suka," dengan tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke depan, hingga membuat Kise terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Posisi ketiganya seperti _sandwich_ ; saling menindih, dengan Kuroko di tengah-tengah. "Jika hanya kalian berdua yang merasakan kenikmatan!"

"UWAAAH!"

Dengan bibir menyeringai, Akashi kembali menghentak di dalam tubuh Kuroko. Gerakannya itu mau tak mau membuat organ Kuroko yang berada di dalam Kise ikut bergerak keluar masuk.

"AAAH!"

Keduanya sama-sama mengerang.

"Ngh—ah! Tidak! Ahh! Ja-jangan bergerak sebrutal itu! Aaahhh!" pekik Kise.

"Ah! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Ah! Haa! Aku tidak bisa berhenti!" Kuroko balas memekik.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, jelas saja yang memegang kontrol tetap Akashi. Pria itu terkekeh geli melihat Kise dan Kuroko yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjerit-jerit. Tak berselang lama, kedua pemuda itu sudah menunjukkan indikasi akan klimaks. Cairan Kuroko menyembur di dalam tubuh Kise. Sementara cairan Kise menyembur di perutnya dan perut Kuroko. Akashi sengaja berhenti agar Kise dan Kuroko bisa merasakan klimaks mereka.

Setelah hampir lima menit, Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko. Nafas pemuda manis itu masih terengah-engah dengan wajah merah. Sisa-sisa nafsu masih tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya. Akashi melepas baju yang dipakainya dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang baru selesai kau rasakan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tak bersuara. Namun kali ini ia tak memberi perlawanan saat Akashi kembali menyetubuhinya. Mungkin karena staminanya belum kembali setelah klimaks, atau bisa jadi karena sudah terlena akan kenikmatan duniawi. Kedua matanya mengerjap saat Akashi mengecup lembut bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

Sorot mata Kuroko yang seakan meminta lebih itu, membuat Akashi kembali memberikan tak hanya sekedar kecupan. Ciumannya berubah erotis. Liar. Lidahnya menerobos masuk dari sela kedua bibir Kuroko. Menyapu deretan gigi putih dan rapi pemuda manis itu, sebelum mengajak lidahnya menari-nari.

Kedua mata Kuroko terpejam. Terhanyut akan ciuman Akashi yang penuh candu. Apalagi dengan sentuhan intim pria itu. Pikiran Kuroko mendadak kosong. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar memeluk punggung Akashi yang basah oleh keringat. Bergairah dan terangsang karena tubuh maskulin setengah telanjang Akashi yang kembali menindih tubuhnya.

Kise berguling ke pinggiran tempat tidur. Baru sadar kalau ia hanya jadi penganggu. Dari posisinya ia bisa melihat Akashi memeluk tubuh Kuroko dengan erat saat klimaksnya sudah hampir datang. Pria itu menggeram tertahan di ceruk leher Kuroko. Cairan putih kental dan hangat itu menyembur deras di dalam tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko melenguh. Kondisinya terlihat tak berdaya. Sayup-sayup matanya mengerjap lelah. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri saat Kise memanggil-manggil namanya. Kemudian pandangannya menggelap.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pagi itu, Kuroko terbangun dengan wajah seperti orang linglung. Bingung. Apakah kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi? Semoga saja hanya mimpi.

Kelegaan Kuroko saat merasa semua yang terjadi kemarin malam hanyalah mimpi langsung sirna begitu ia menyingkap selimut dan mendapati tubuh setengah telanjang Akashi yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ternyata kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi...

"UWAAAAAH!"

Teriakan histeris Kuroko seketika membangunkan Akashi yang sedang tidur. Pria itu menatapnya dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di atas tempat tidur yang sama denganku?!" Jari telunjuk Kuroko menunjuk wajah Akashi, meski ia sudah tahu kenapa pria itu bisa ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?" Akashi membalas.

Wajah Kuroko langsung berubah warna menjadi merah. "Ja-Jadi..." Ia kehabisan kata-kata, "kau benar-benar memerkosaku—"

Kalimat Kuroko urung tuntas karena Akashi tiba-tiba menerjangnya, membuat tubuhnya terlentang di bawah tindihan pria itu.

"Pilih salah satu. Bersedia jadi kekasihku atau kusekap kau di suatu tempat yang tak bisa ditemukan siapapun?"

Kedua pilihan itu jelas saja tak menguntungkan bagi Kuroko. Pemuda manis itu memilih bungkam.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat. "Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? Aku mulai berhitung. Satu..."

Kedua mata Kuroko membelalak.

"Dua..."

Kuroko panik.

"Ti—"

"AAAAA!"

"HEI!"

Kuroko tersentak. Terjaga dari tidurnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Ke arah Kise yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata melotot.

"Tadi kau memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan buku itu, ya?" tanya Kuroko, sembari menunjuk benda yang dipegang Kise dengan dagunya.

"Habisnya kau tiba-tiba berteriak dalam tidurmu. Makanya aku refleks membangunkanmu dengan cara tadi," dengus Kise. "Memangnya tadi kau bermimpi apa- _ssu_?"

Kuroko terdiam. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan cerita erotis yang ditulisnya. Tanpa kentara kedua lengannya menutupi sebuah buku. Buku yang selalu dijadikan goresan penanya saat menulis cerita. Biasanya Kuroko tak pernah menulis cerita erotis. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak ia berkenalan dengan Akashi Seijuurou beberapa hari yang lalu. Kuroko tak pernah menyangka, apa yang ditulisnya akan terbawa sampai ke dalam mimpinya.

"Hei. Halo? Kurokocchi?" Kise menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kuroko beberapa kali. Kuroko tersadar dari lamunan. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"

Kedua tangan Kuroko sontak menangkup pipinya, " _Iie_!" Ia memang tidak sakit. Tapi wajahnya berubah merah karena kembali terbayang mimpinya.

Kise mengangkat bahu. Kembali mengerjakan soal-soal di buku tanpa menyadari kalau Kuroko menuliskan sebuah kata di buku yang sejak tadi ditutupinya.

'Bersambung?'

Salah satu rahasia Kuroko yang tak diketahui Kise. Pemuda manis itu ternyata mempunyai _hobby_ menulis cerita fiksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:  
**

Saya nggak nyangka akan disambut hangat oleh penghuni fandom ini. *peluk satu2*

Di fic kedua ini, saya memberanikan diri untuk mempublikasikan fic AkaKuro yg beradegan dewasa dengan _pairing_ AoKise sebagai _slight._ Maaf, klo ada yg nggak suka adegan trisom AkaKuroKise di atas. Saya suka pair ini setelah membaca _doujin_ mereka.

Ada yg bisa menebak dari paragraf mana Kuroko menulis cerita erotisnya dengan Akashi dan Kise? *grin*

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di fic pertama saya di fandom KnB ini:

 **zhicaloveanime; Shiro-theo21; Bona Nano; Akiko daisy; L. casei shirota strain; yuuki; Shin Hikki; Jasmine DaisynoYuki; Aziichi; versetta; adelia santi.**

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yg sudah mampir membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yg lain! ;)


End file.
